Reality
by Sakura702
Summary: You've read those fanfictions where the person is transported into another world, right? Well, this isn't fanfiction. This is the real world. And the real world is confusing and complex. And I've got just my wits, a language barrier, and my asthmatic older sister to protect myself. I'm not prepared for this world, but I'll try my darn best to make my sister and I survive.
1. Chapter One: Our Fall into Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the profile picture, I just find things like that on the internet.

Author's Note: Hello! If you haven't been here before, then I welcome you, to this land of middle school grammar and spelling. On the other hand, if you have been here before then you should have already guessed what this is. A rewrite. All of the stories I made was made when I practically a baby so I'm rewriting an eff ton of my stories! Hope you don't feel too sad!

"English"

" _Japanese"_

Aurora P.O.V

Today was the day. The day I've been dreading since the end of the school year. The Nguyen Family Road Trip. Needless to say, I was really not looking forward to leaving my comfortable bed and Wi-fi, but I didn't really have a choice, now did I? My arms were full of all of the things I found necessary to have. Shirts, pants, shorts, undergarments, socks, flip flops, chapstick, and so on.

Due to the road trip being approximately two weeks long I needed to pack a lot of things, so by the end of my packing frenzy, I had stuffed my black backpack, a pull-string bag, and also a tiny little purse. All of my essentials were in the backpack, electronics and other entertainment in the pull-string bag, and some money along with other things like hair ties and chapstick in the purse.

Some may say that I was overpacking, but you never knew when you would need any of these things, I can't sleep all the time during the drive you know. Needless to say, my arms were having a hard time holding onto everything, so I had to leave some stuff behind and then retrieve it after depositing my belongings into the van.

Before I could put all of by belongings down though, my sister must have decided I was taking too long, so with her backpack still on her back, she came into my room and shouted, "Hurry up slow-poke!" With her mismatched clothes, a red and white cap, purple shirt, beige khaki shorts and a pink camouflage backpack, she looked ridiculous.

Now, if I had been raised by people other than my parents and sisters, I would probably have told that to her face, but instead all I did was show a quick flash of confusion and disgust, then wiped it away for a more neutral face. "Well sorry, I woke up late!" All I got was a scoff for my excuse. "Sure, just hurry it up, we gotta leave soon since it's a few hours drives before we even get to our first stop." With her part said, she walked away.

"Jeez, it's not like it's going to be the end of the world if we're a little bit late, don't have to be such a jerk about," I muttered underneath my breath. Luckily for me, she didn't hear. After closing the door, I finished packing any other knick knacks I thought I would need for amusement, then checked to see if all of my devices I was leaving at home were off and not plugged in.

Right after unplugging my laptop, a blue light started to shine from the corner of my room, which, was very weird as all that was there was my dresser. Curious, I slowly ventured over to the corner only to be shocked at the sight that was before my eyes. It looked like some sort of swirling blue vortex, right in front of my dresser. I rubbed my eyes in case there was still some sleep left in them, but the vortex remained.

"That cannot be real." I must have been standing there staring at the vortex for too long, because Jasmine appeared again, even more pissed than usual. "I thought I told you to hurry up! We have to leave right now, otherwise Dad will start screaming!"

Unaware of the object holding my attention, she came closer to me and just as she was about to say anything else, she saw what my eyes were glued onto, and in that one second of shock, she tripped on a piece of clothing that was on the ground, one of the few remnants from my earlier whirlwind of packing, causing her to push the both of us into the vortex.

When the last foot was finally inside of the vortex, the hole closed in upon itself, leaving no trace it was ever there. All that was left in the room was a mess of clothes, electronics, and wooden furniture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora P.O.V

The only thing I could feel was the cold. Technically I'm always an icicle, but this felt like I was stuffed inside one of those freezers inside of a kitchen. I couldn't see or hear anything, the only thing here was me. Until, I felt another warm body besides mine. Grasping onto them like a lifeline, I was finally able to hear something, which was rather unpleasant.

My sister's panicked and high-pitched screaming. With her being able to hit a high e it was very painful, but it was slightly better than nothing. Slightly. If it weren't for my throat closing upon itself from the shock, the only thing that was coming out of my lips was a very airy and wispy breath.

For a while it was just us holding onto each other, just floating around, until suddenly we were falling. I could see the clouds passing by us but just barely as Jasmine's hair was whipping me in the face. Our combined screams could probably break windows, but her hair kept in getting in my mouth, causing me to have to spit it out and then scream.

The ground was getting closer and closer and there was nothing to break our fall.. If we fell into the trees, we were more likely to be impaled than have it break our fall, and if we fell onto the ground we would die from the impact, so it was hopeless. We were going to die.

I was going to die before I even became a teenager. I was going to die without ever knowing what on Earth is going on or where I am. I was going to die period. How did this happen?

Just as we were about ten meters from the ground and our inevitable deaths, what seemed to be a bulldozer slammed into us, taking away our momentum and allowing us to fall onto the ground safely, with just a few bruises and scratches. I don't know what Jasmine was doing, but when I reached the ground I started to hyperventilate so I tried to calm myself by rocking back and forth while trying to desperately slow down my breathing.

"*gasp* c-calm down *gasp* e-e-e-everything's f-fi- *gasp*." It was not going well. A warm hand placed itself onto my shoulder and shook me, but all it did was make my condition worse. "I-ignore *gasp* it, A-arou- *gasp*." The hand moved to my neck and before I could do anything about it, my vision went black and then there was nothing.

lALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

(an excerpt of your writer ignoring life)

Aurora P.O.V

When I woke up, it was to the sound of a beeping machine, along with a few murmurs that were intelligible. Maybe it was my hearing but it sounded like they were speaking in another language. Something Asian, maybe Japanese? It didn't really sound like Viet, but then again I didn't really speak anything besides English. So who am I to say?

As my vision started to clear, so did my mind as I recalled what had happened in my last moments of consciousness. The machines beeping got louder and faster, signalling to the people in the room that I was awake. I tried to get up and see where I was, but I couldn't, due to the restraints on my wrists and ankles. Closing my eyes to try and block out the blinding white of the room, the murmurs of the people became louder.

" _She's finally awake."_

" _How are her vitals?"_

" _Somebody contact the Hokage."_

I didn't really recognize the words they were saying, except a few and more importantly, the word 'Hokage'. Why was somebody talking about Naruto at what was likely a hospital? And why was I being restrained? Nothing was making sense at all. Having a pounding head drowning in questions is not what I want to wake up to in the morning.

Leaving my eyes closed in hopes that everything would disappear wasn't really working, so I opened my eyes only to be once again blinded by the sterile white walls. It took a few seconds but my eyes finally adjusted. I could still move my head so I craned my neck to look at the people bustling around my room.

For a hospital room, it was rather plain. No windows, table, or anything really. Just a bed, a machine for who knows what, and two doors most likely leading to a hallway and a bathroom. Last time I checked, hospital rooms were supposed to be at least semi-comforting, not like a room to hold a prisoner.

I started to doze off until a sharp pain shook me out of my daydreams. A nurse had just pierced my skin with a needle, and was taking a small amount of blood from my arm. It kind of tickled so I let out a small laugh, which made her look at me weirdly. "Hello?" The greeting that exited my mouth was full of cracks and was raspy. Realizing how parched I was, I tried to ask the lady for a glass of water, but nothing came out except for an exhale of air.

'Man, how injured am I?' Just as I thought that, a couple of new people walked into the room, and they looked nothing like hospital staff. They looked like hardcore Naruto cosplayers. And the doctors and nurses weren't freaking out at their appearance or anything, in fact they looked more calm than before.

" _Have you figured out anything about them?"_ Paying closer attention, it sounded a lot like Japanese. But what on Earth am I doing in Japan? Am I actually even in Japan? " _No, we were hoping you could question them as they just recently woke up."_ I really wish that I could actually speak and read Japanese, too bad that's too hard for me and requires effort I don't want to put in.

One of the cosplaying people walked up to me and started talking to me. " _Who are you and how did you end up falling from the sky?"_ They were obviously asking me a question, but there was a language barrier between us. Again, I tried to say something, but failed. Noticing this, the male turned to a doctor and said something, and then the next thing I knew, a glass of water was being pressed to my chapped lips.

Greedily guzzling down the liquid, lines of water were running down the sides of my mouth before the glass was taken away. With my throat now moisturized, I could finally talk. "Um, I don't speak or understand Japanese, so, I don't know what you're saying. Do you perhaps know English?"

All I was met with was a confused silence. "Do you guys not understand what I'm saying? At all?"

Feeling awkward, I tried to not squirm from the male's piercing stare. " _Are you trying to avoid the question? Start talking or we're going to have to use different methods."_

Okay, none of these people know English, and this guy is starting to get mad at me not speaking Japanese. "Look, I really don't know what you guys are saying, but maybe you could try and get a translator? Or maybe even Google Translator if you're feeling desperate, which I am."

" _You're obviously not going to cooperate. Looks like we'll have to take you to the interrogation room."_ Suddenly, and for no reason, they blindfolded me and took of my restraints only to replace them with new ones, that bound my wrists and ankles together. They then forced me to get up, which made my head swarm and the little vision I had go black, forcing my to fall limp and into a pair of harsh arms that shoved me back forwards.

Luckily, I was able to avoid falling flat on my face, but it still hurt a lot falling on my right side.

What I thought to be the doctors and nurses chittering was soon silenced by what I now realized were guards. " _There's a lot more where that came from if you don't start answering our questions."_ At this point I am entirely justified in my anger. "Hey, bastards! Why'd you shove me! You trying to get sued?! 'Cause I will definitely sue your butts you freaking jerks!"

" _Stop shouting, you only brought this upon yourself. If you stopped speaking in that code of yours, and answered our questions this wouldn't be happening."_ Why in the world were they angry? I was the one being physically assaulted! I tried to wiggle myself up, but failed miserably.

Two pairs of hands gripped my arms painfully and dragged me back onto my feet. "Oi, lighten your grip will you, I am made of skin, bones, and fat. There is no muscle to protect me." Their grips only got tighter at my words. Could these bastards actually understand me?

"Why am I even being treated as a prisoner? I couldn't even harm somebody if I tried. I even have princess hands* (*soft and smooth hands that have no callouses, as they have seen no hard work*)."

No matter what I said, they didn't say anything back to me and led me away from the room into another. During the transition I felt what was like a slight suction along with being whirled around, but nobody said anything, so I thought that they were side-effects of hyperventilating and being knocked out.

Oh gosh. I forgot about Jasmine. Was she okay? Did she have an asthma attack? Was she even alive still? "Hey! Bastards! Where's my sister Jasmine! Is she okay?" This time though, there were murmurs. " _Hey, do you think she doesn't actually understand what we're saying? Didn't the other one speak like her too?"_ I swear if they did anything to her I would be throwing punches, even if I don't really know how to punch people, and it'll probably hurt me more than them, and they could probably dodge them too…

But right now I needed answers, and I wasn't going to get them here and now.

Author's Note: I hope you like this rewrite! I'm trying to make this more realistic, but I don't know how good I'm being, if I'm doing it over the top or under doing it. So constructive criticism or suggestions are welcomed with open arms! Also, if you like this then you can go ahead and favorite or like this. If you don't then oh well, I can't trap every- I mean everyone can't like this! Anyone, goodbye! I need my sleep and to get this posted before 1 o'clock!


	2. Chapter Two: Interrogation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything of that sort, as I am just a poor individual.

Author's Note: Looking back at the original story and the current one, it is basically entirely different. The other one was more like a crack fic and this one is a more serious one. Not sure whether to feel proud of myself or ashamed. Also, thank you so much Thundasius (I love your name) for telling me about the whole code thing (no wonder the word count was so high), that was awesome of you! Lots of love!

"English"

 _"Japanese"_

Aurora P.O.V.

After being transported into another room, I was forced to sit onto a chair and was then chained to it. The blindfold was lifted away from my face, revealing my utter rage. "I don't know who you are, and I most certainly don't care either, but you better tell me what happened to my sister or else," I stated with a growl at the end of my words.

There was now five people surrounding me, all looking more and more intimidating. Unconsciously, I started to shrink in upon myself, in hopes _of_ making myself seem smaller. The only good it was doing me was making me feel even more insecure. _"Hah, looks like she's starting to understand her situation."_ Were they laughing at me? A female pre-teen who literally has no muscles to speak of?

"I don't understand what you just said but I do know that you laughed so I'm am even more pissed. DO ANY OF YOU BASTARDS UNDERSTAND A WORD I'M SAYING?!" They didn't even flinch. _"Let's get down to business already, she might have some valuable information."_ A vague feeling of unease crept through my entire body at their tone of voice. What did they have planned for me?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not sure how long it had been, but my hands were suffering. They kept on asking me questions that I couldn't understand even if I wanted to (and I really, really did want to) and every time I responded, they gave a sigh and stuck a metal needle into my hand. Well, at first they started with gripping my hand so hard that I could feel the bones about to give way, then stopped.

It was only after a few minutes of questioning me some more that they got to the needles. Following the needles, they pulled on my left hand fingers. First my pinky, then my ringer finger, middle finger, and so on. A harsh tug, then a pull with more strength, and I felt the joint pop out of it's socket.

My throat was so sore from my screaming that all that I could give out were a few whimpers every now and then. When they first grabbed my hand I think that they let out a soft noise of surprise at the softness of it, but then again I can't really remember anything other than THIS FREAKING PAIN _IN_ MY HAND I SWEAR TO A TREE!

It was getting harder and harder not to curse out loud. While I do know that they can't possibly understand what I'm saying, I'm still not going to curse if I can help it.

On the rare occasions when I do curse I always feel so guilty after. _"Do you finally feel like answering our questions? Who are you and where are you from?"_

Tears were still flowing like rivers off my face, along with snot which was truly disgusting, but I didn't really care for that at this moment. My face was scrunched up and a splotchy red from my crying, and the whimpers were still coming out my mouth somehow.

"I-I've told you before," my voice kept on breaking and it was hard keeping the whimpers in, "-but I don't what you're saying!" Hardening their glare, they started to slowly take a needle out, then quickly shoved it back in, deeper and not exactly where it was before, forcing the wound to be wider. _"If you would just answer our questions we wouldn't have to do this. You could be let go and we could even release that girl that was with you."_

Their tone and body language read sympathetic and caring, but why on Earth would I believe that when they were getting another freaking needle ready to stick in my hand? "You're starting to run out of space y'know. You already ran out of fingers." This was true, as now all I could feel from my fingers was numbness and a faint tingling.

 _"Seems you're still not going to cooperate huh. It's not a problem, for us that is. We just have to move to your feet now."_ Screeches erupted from my mouth when they started taking off my shoes and socks at the realization that they were going to give the same treatment to my feet.

"STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! DON'T DO THIS TO ME PLEASE!" Kicking my feet furiously, the stream of tears flowing from my eyes became even more swift.

All they did was strap my ankles to the chair even tighter than before. _"Are you going to talk now?"_ Not knowing what to do, I gave them a bewildered stare. _"Don't give me that look, it's a yes or no question. Are you going to cooperate with us."_ If I didn't respond, they would continue, but if I did respond they would just get angry and continue anyway. How could I get my message across.

 _"Perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way, as much as I would hate to admit it. We'll continue this tomorrow, but with a different method. The two might actually not know what we are saying."_ They must have come to a conclusion, but I didn't know what it was. A calloused hand came to my neck, to which I obviously flinched and tried to back away from. It was futile of course, and soon two fingers pressed against my neck and I was out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora P.O.V.

When I came to, it was to a room much different than before. It looked much more like a jail cell than a hospital room. There wasn't a window, or any iron bars, it was just four cement walls surrounding me along with an iron door. I was currently residing on a lumpy cot that was covered with what looked like dried blood and some other unknown substances.

There was also a small toilet in a corner of the room, along with a rusty old sink, which I was thankful for a small bit of hygiene. With a lack of any reflective surfaces, I didn't know what exact state I was in but I could definitely tell it wasn't good. My muscles and throat were sore from screaming and thrashing, but it wasn't as bad compared to the searing pain from my hands.

Covered in some bandages, I didn't dare to take them off and see their condition, but it was hard to ignore the stabbing feeling emitting from them. At least they tried to keep me from getting an infection and dying...I think. I tried to wiggle them, but I couldn't really do so and it caused my hand to throb even more painfully.

One would usually be bored in a setting like this, but with what just transpired in the past few hours (?), my mind was a whirlwind.

What did they have planned for me tomorrow? Did they give the same treatment to Jasmine? Was she even alive still? With her asthma, she probably had a similar reaction to the fall as I did, which was hyperventilating, but that would have led to an asthma attack. I hope that they were able to get her the right treatment in time.

Because if she died and I was left all alone. If she died and never came back. I would not be able to stay sane I think.

Anxiety caught up to me, and my breathing started to quicken. Frantically, I tried to calm down my breathing so as to avoid a panic attack. Even though it hurt to do it, my hands were buried deep into my hair, with my head residing between my legs. Rocking myself back and forth, I hummed brokenly and kept at it until I was back to being the most normal I could be considering my situation.

Goosebumps rose from my skin as there wasn't really anyway to retain heat in the room. Clad in a slightly bloody and thin hospital gown, I felt vulnerable and exposed. But most importantly cold. "I swear, I'm a snake. I am not built for this weather."

Rolling the dirty cot over my body, I used it as both a blanket and a mattress. The shivering only abated a tad bit, but it was enough for me. Some warmth is better than no warmth after all. The throbbing in my hands worsened.

Due to all of my crying I felt very parched, so I went over to the sink to try and get some of the water. It took a few tries, but I finally used my wrist to lift the handle. Letting the water run for a few seconds, I did my best to cup my hand together, then splashed my face.

Trying my best, I wiped off as much water as I could with my arms, not wanting to risk injuring my hand further. Quite a bit of water made it's way onto my gown, making it a bit transparent, but nothing of importance showed. Cupping my hands, I let it fill up half way before I brought it to my lips and started drinking.

Thinking of the fact that I was drinking straight from the tap of a suspicious sink made me feel queasy, but I forced myself to throw away the thought. Needs over wants, and all that.

With water now in my stomach, it satisfied any thirst I had, and also any hunger too. It was easier now to think with a clear mind. Not that I would start thinking about what happened. Right now I just needed to relax. Softly, I started to sing a song. (Author's Note: this is an original song, no joke, I actually do songs like this in my room)

"Well looks what's happened here.

I'm all alone and I'm scared.

I have no idea where I am.

Oh there seems to be some weirdos.

But they're not here anymore.

I'd like to know where my sister is.

Cause she's got a few problem with her lungs.

And my mind is spinning with thoughts.

My world has been turned upside down.

In just the span of a day,

Or at least I think it's been that long.

They stuck pins and needles in my hand.

And dislocated my fingers.

My hand seems better now.

But there are long term effects.

I'll probably now always be scarred,

By my short amount of time here.

And noone seems to understand,

That I don't know,

What.

To.

Say.

They keep on asking me questions,

And I try my best to respond.

But they just get angry,

And stick needles in my hand.

Real freaking metal needles in my hand.

Like that really freaking hurts I swear that if I get the chance that I'll get a real good punch at them, although it'll hurt like a female dog, and now I'm ranting but I'm not done, 'cause they all really freaking suck!"

Gasping for breath after my tangent, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off from my shoulders. It felt, nice. Of course, 'cause I was weird a bunch of tears were brimming at the bottom of my eyes, but it was fine. I'm...fine.

Or at least doing better than before. With the weight off my chest, I started singing a few other songs that I remembered the lyrics too, and if I didn't know the lyrics I just bs-ed them or hummed them.

And let me tell you it was the best I felt all day. Like sure, my hand was still throbbing (especially at the joints) but it was much better than when it had a bunch of metal needles in it and dislocated fingers. I'm pretty sure that they put them back into the joints, I was just hoping it was before any permanent damage happened.

I don't know how similar a dislocation is to a sprain, but I know after a sprain the nerves are still kind of damaged and too much pressure or work will cause the limb to hurt. I should know, I sprained my left ankle a year or two ago. And one time I was on it for a few hours and it hurt like a female dog.

Took me forever to realize it was because my left ankle was now my weak ankle. Of course, the reason I got a sprained ankle was because I was being an idiot. I was skipping backwards and then I tripped over my own feet, resulting in me spraining my ankle.

Yes, yes, that's a very stupid reason to have sprained your ankle. What was basically tripping over my own feet gave the outcome of a sprained ankle. Completely idiotic, it was making me grimace just thinking about it.

I don't know how long I had been in here before I woke up, or even what time of day it was due to the lack of sunlight, but I most certainly was not going to go to sleep again. Passing the time by whistling, singing, tapping my fingers and imagining stories, it was a while before my eyes started to feel heavy.

Struggling to keep my eyelids up, I finally succumbed once again to sleep. Even with no actual blanket and a small portion of a lumpy 'mattress' to sleep with, as soon as I closed my eyes, I was asleep.

Author's Note: Okay, that was surprisingly easy to write, little to no writer's block! Yay! I feel pretty guilty and bad for torturing them even though this is basically a self-insert, so it's also kind of awkward. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that your favorite/follow this story, or even me if you like me that much! Check out my other stories either here on , or my other accounts, which have the same name as this one, or DraconisMalfoy702. Again, thanks Thundasius! You are a life saver! Bye bye!


End file.
